All Because Of That Party
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: 'It had all started with that damn party. He knew he shouldn't have gone. He knew he shouldn't have drank. He knew he shouldn't have sex with the one person who he was in love with.' Kid's pregnant and Soul is the father...will Kid tell him? Mprg! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! I thought of it because of Kian Nowado and her story Perfectly Flawed.

Neko: However, it's not a crack story like the last one and it's a yaoi.

Totally! Hope you enjoy!

Neko: And everyone in here is older, so it doesn't seem like it's bad and shit like that.

REVIEW PEOPLE! And flames will be used to heat my room. Fucking cold!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - This Isn't Happening...**_

It had all started with that damn party. He knew he shouldn't have gone. He knew he shouldn't have drank. He knew he shouldn't have sex with the one person who he was in love with. They were all having a party because Maka and Soul had finally gotten all 99 kishen souls and 1 witch soul. A celebration to put it lightly. He remembered that there was a lot of alcohol. He remembered kissing Soul and then...sex with Soul. He closed his eyes, shuttering at the memory. He remembered Soul's touches, kisses, the feeling of Soul inside of him. It felt too good for words. He wanted more, but he couldn't. He had woken up the next morning next to a naked Soul. He had looked down at himself, naked as well, sore in his neither regions, and bites marks all over his chest. He quickly dressed and ran out of the apartment, before anyone else was awaken. No one had memory of anything of that night really, but he should've known better then to drink. It's been weeks since the party and he hadn't been feeling well. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and threw up every few hours or so. He could tell something was wrong with his body. He could feel it. He had taken medicine once he was able to hold down some food, but it didn't do anything for him. He noticed that there was a small lump in stomach. He looked like he was gaining weight. He had decided to see if he thought was correct and it had come true. He stared at that little strip. It was positive. A little plus sign stared mockingly up at him. He re-opened his eyes. He knew now what must be done, but he was scared. He decided for now, it'll be his secret. No one will know about it. There was a knock on the door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kid. You okay in there?"

It was Liz. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Everyone's here. Come on down."

He listened to Liz's retreating footsteps. He swallowed heavily. He wondered how Soul would take the news. How will everyone take the news? He took a deep breath and left the room, heading downstairs.

* * *

Soul watch as the young reaper came downstairs, joining the rest of them. He noticed that he had been acting strangely as of late. He wouldn't look him in the eye or even stay in a room alone with him. He remembered that he had sex with someone. He couldn't remember clearly, but the person had black hair, pale skin, and a female like body. He remembered clearly that there was only the eight of them at the party, but he counted everyone else out other then Tsubaki and Kid. He counted Tsubaki out. The person had a flat chest. So that only left Kid. He narrowed his crimson red eyes at the young reaper. He noted that he was wearing loose clothes and hadn't freaked out over symmetry for a while. No one else noticed, but Soul himself. They didn't think that Soul was smart or even was vigilant to these kind of things. Kid wasn't sitting next to him like he normally does. He was sitting next to Liz, who was sitting next to Patty. The young reaper refused to meet Soul's eyes and stayed quiet. What had brought on this sudden change. Soul stood up, announcing that he was going to the bathroom. Maka mumbled an okay, not really paying attention. He could feel Kid's eyes digging into his back. He went upstairs and to Kid's room. He looked around. It was clean and symmetrical. He went into the bathroom and saw something in the garbage. He looked over his shoulder, not seeing anyone and pulled it out. It was a pregnancy test.

_*Why would Kid have one?* _He wondered, then his eyes widened when he saw the plus sign, _*You mean to tell me he's...*_

Soul couldn't even think it. He threw it back into the trash can, leaving the room entirely. That's why Kid has been acting strange since the party. Soul couldn't help but feel guiltly and scared. Guitly because he had made the young reaper pregnant and scared because his father was Lord Death himself. Soul wondered why Kid didn't tell him in the first place. Or even ask him to talk to him alone. He was scared! Kid was scared to tell him! Soul cursed at himself mentally. Of course Kid was scared. He had sex with Soul at the party when they were beyond drunk and now he's pregnant. Soul sighed. He wondered when Kid was going to tell him.

*_Cool guys like me don't leave our loved ones pregnant and alone.*_ Soul thought.

It was his fault after all. He is in love with Kid, but he could never say it in fear of rejection. Soul suddenly paused near the stairs. But he had noticed, before the whole party thing, that Kid was getting a lot closer to him. He sighed.

_*Damn it,*_ He thought, *_Why does things always have to be complicated?*_

* * *

Kid watched Soul come back down. He noted that Soul wasn't paying attention. He froze. Did he go to his room and find out his secret? The young reaper took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. If he did find out, why hasn't Soul said anything to him yet? Maybe he wanted Kid to tell him himself. Kid swallowed heavily and glanced at the clock. It was getting very dark.

"We better get going." Maka said, "Thanks for hosting the party you guys."

Kid snapped his attention to her and forced a smile, "You're welcome."

Truth is, he didn't like Maka a whole lot because she rooms with Soul and she always around Soul. Tsubaki and Black Star had left earlier to train.

"Come on Crona, Soul."

"Okay Maka. Bye." Crona said.

"See ya Crona, Maka, Soul." Liz said.

"BYE~!" Patty yelled cheerfully.

Soul just nodded, not paying attention as they all left. Patty had gone upstairs to color and Liz looked at Kid.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...Just...not feeling well." He said.

Liz frowned. She knew that Kid was lying, but she didn't press it. Kid was thankful for that. Liz left him alone and he made his way upstairs and went to his room. He closed the door, walking over to his bed and laid down on it. He sighed, feeling the tears weld up. He couldn't help, but feel hurt and somewhat rejected, even though Soul didn't do a thing. He flopped over, staring up at the ceiling. He knew better then to think of Soul like that. Soul wasn't that kind of person. He suddenly remembered. Soul was into guys, like Kid himself. They had similar ideas about women. They were soft, somewhat weak, and annoying, minus their friends Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. They were the acceptation. Kid sighed again and closed his eyes. Maybe he should have a talk with Soul tomorrow.

_*Yeah...*_ he thought, _*I can tell him tomorrow...*_

And with that thought, he feel asleep, hoping that Soul will understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Second chapter people! I'm glad that people are liking this!

Neko: Took her an hour to write it up and think it through.

Yes yes.

Neko: Ya know...the more I read this, the more sweet it becomes.

That was my intention...I think.

Neko: You think?

...BLAH! Shut up! *re-reads it and makes a face* Yeah...it's too sweet...but whatever.

Neko: *rolls eyes*

Yes yes. REVIEW PEOPLE! And flames will be used to keep me warm.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Always Enough  
**_

Kid was staring at the full length mirror, staring at his body. The lump had grown slightly bigger, but not that much. Since he is a Death God, the pregnancy was much shorter then normal humans. He sighed, slipping on a shirt with no collar. It was looser and bigger then his other ones. He wondered how exactly he was going to tell Soul, much less his own father. Kid swallowed nervously. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. The girls seemed to notice a change in him, but didn't press it, in which he is glad for. He made it to the school and sat in his seat, which is right next to Soul. Maka sat behind him with Tsubaki and Black Star. Liz and Patty sat on the other side of Soul. Kid fidgeted in his seat.

"You okay Kid?"

He nearly shivered at the voice. Nearly. His golden eyes flickered over to the albino. Worry was present in his crimson red eyes. He forced a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Kid just nodded, wanting to end the conversation. He kepted his eyes on Stein, who was dissecting at rare animal. Kid felt nauseous and looked at the book in front of him. He couldn't look at the animal being cut up without feeling sick. He rubbed his stomach a little, before pausing. What was he doing? He'll get caught like that if he kepted doing it. He removed it hand, but it didn't go unnoticed by the weapon.

* * *

Soul stared at the young reaper, watching him rub his stomach. He saw him freeze and remove his hand. Now his consumption was correct. Kid was pregnant. Soul sighed mentally. He's going to have to corner Kid and ask him about the whole thing. He scribbled on a note and passed it to Kid. Kid looked at it then opened it, reading what was written. Kid's eyes widened and Soul hoped that the reaper wouldn't say no. Kid scribbled something down and passed it back. Soul opened and read it.

_'Okay. Come with me to the balcony after class.'_

Soul looked at him and nodded. Kid smiled somewhat before going back to reading the book. Soul tried to pay attention to the lesson, but his head was filled with thoughts and images of him being with Kid. His eyes flickered over to the clock. It was almost time to get out. He felt nervous. Nervous about getting rejected by Kid. He wanted to tell the golden eye male that he was in love with him. For the longest time.

* * *

The bell rang and Kid got up, walking out with Soul following right behind him. Kid was nervous. Very nervous. What if Soul rejects him? He couldn't deal with having the child alone and having his heart crushed. Once they reached the balcony, Kid turned to Soul.

"Soul...I-I...I'm pregnant." Kid stuttered out, looking down.

Soul just smiled and walked up, hugging him close. Kid's eyes were wide with shock. Soul is...hugging him. He felt Soul's lips press against his ear, warm breath fluttering against it.

"I know. And...I'm sorry."

Kid froze. Sorry? Soul was sorry? Kid felt anger swell through him and he squirmed in his hold, trying to get out of it and angrily shouted, "Sorry! For what! For doing this to me! For actually getting me pregnant!"

* * *

Soul held Kid tighter, but careful of his stomach. Kid continued to squirm and so he bit him on the neck. Kid froze, stiffening up. Soul pulled away and looked the reaper straight in the eye, his eyes showing anger.

"No. Not for that. For not telling you that I love you before even having sex with you."

Kid's face flushed, his eyes widened. Soul felt like a weight was off of his chest and he felt better for admitting it out loud.

"You...love me?"

Soul nodded and placed his forehead against Kid's, looking him in the eyes, "Yes Death the Kid. I love you. With my entire existence."

* * *

Kid couldn't believe it. Soul loves him. Soul actually loves him. He felt tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill over. Soul had hugged him again and Kid buried his face into Soul's neck, taking in his scent.

"I know you're scared Kid, but we'll get through it. I promise to be there for you." Soul whispered in his ear.

Kid nodded weakly. Tears had split over, running down his cheeks. He whimpered softly as Soul kissed the top of his head. He was overjoyed and happy. He felt like he was the luckiest person in the world. He pulled back slightly and looked up at Soul.

"I love you Soul."

Soul smiled warmly and leaned down, his breath ghosting over Kid's lips. Kid shivered slightly.

"And I love you Kid."

With that said, Soul pressed his lips against his and Kid felt like he was floating. Kid has never felt this loved before. He couldn't believe it, but with a small bite, causing him to bleed slightly, he could believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

*is coughing and rubs throat* Urgh.

Neko: Third Chapter everyone. Unfortunately, Alex here might be getting sick.

*nods head, coughing again*

Neko: So I will be writing this for awhile. All other stories shall be updated something this week. And sorry for not updating last week. Our little sister and mother was home and mother doesn't like us being on this site and little sister would've rated us out most likely. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Sometimes, Jealousy Is A Good Thing  
**_

Kid and Soul had decided to keep it a secret..for now. Both males had told Lord Death about the pregnancy, which had gone very favorably. Kid couldn't have been any happier then he was now. He squeezed his love's hand gently, smiling warmly. Soul smiled back with his lopsided grin before leaning down and capturing those soft, perfect shaped pale lips. Kid melted into the kiss. Soul pulled away and let go of Kid's hand. Kid opened his mouth to ask when he heard, "Soul! Kid! Over here!"

Both males looked to see Maka, waving and smiling at them and everyone else was behind her. When the males came up, Maka asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"Had something to take care of." Soul answered.

"And what was that something?" Maka asked.

"Tch, none of your damn business no tits."

Maka growled and yelled, "MAKA CHOP!"

Soul cried out, holding his head, "Damn it! That hurts!"

Everyone else laughed, but Kid looked worried. Tsubaki and Liz noticed, glancing at each other.

"Whatever Soul. Let's get going."

"Going? Where to?"

"Did you forget? We are getting together to have a dinner."

Soul raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that he forgot, it was that she didn't tell him. Kid frowned. He wasn't informed of this. He looked at Liz and Patty, who looked just as lost as he is. He looked at Tsubaki and Black Star, who clearly was confused.

"What are you talking about Maka? You can't just plan this all of a sudden."

"Well, Crona is already at the apartment making dinner. So let's go!"

Maka grabbed Soul's hand, dragging him somewhat. Kid felt something twist in his heart. He felt...angry. He knew what it was. Jealousy. He wants to be the only one to touch him. To be the only one to hold his hand. The only one to do anything with him.

* * *

Soul leaned back against the couch, sitting next to Kid. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sat on the other side of Kid on another couch. Black Star sitting on the chair next to Tsubaki while Crona and Maka sat on the last one, with Maka being on the other side of Soul.

"This was delicious Crona." Liz said.

"Yeah Crona! You cook even better then Maka!" Black Star shouted, rubbing his stomach while Maka glared.

"T-Thank y-you." Crona stuttered, blushing.

Maka collected up the dishes and placed them in the sink in the kitchen. She came back and sat down.

"So how was your first mission alone Crona?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-It w-was fine. I m-managed to deal with it." Crona said, smiling slightly.

"You bet he did! I was impressed!" Ragnarok said, coming out.

"I'm so glad that you did Crona." Maka said, smiling.

Crona smiled back shyly, but was glad that he could have friends like them.

* * *

Everyone had gone home later. All except for Kid. Soul offered to put him up in his room for the night. Kid kepted twitching and glaring at Maka as she touched Soul. Whether is was on the shoulder, arm, hand, or hair. Even the slightest brush or accidental. Maka had wished the two goodnight and went to her room. Maka smiled to herself and once she reached her room, she giggled. She knew that all those 'touches' would send Kid mad with jealousy. She changed for the night and hoped in her bed, silently sending her blessing to the two.

* * *

Soul dragged Kid to him room and closed the door, locking and looked at Kid with curious eyes.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing."

Kid looked at him feet, feeling guilty for feeling this way.

"Is it about Maka 'touching' me?"

Kid nodded, closing his eyes. Soul sighed. Kid was jealous of his and Maka's relationship, but it was strictly a brother and sister relationship. Soul walked up to him and tilted Kid's chin up.

"Kid. There's nothing to get jealous over."

Kid's eyes opened, staring at the crimson eyes.

"Maka and I are strictly friends. Like brother and sister. Nothing more. Besides, she knows that I'm into men anyway."

Kid's pale face flushed red. Soul smirked and leaned down, capturing the small male's lips once again. Kid shivered at the feel and sighed slightly, giving Soul enough of a crack to slip through. Soul was right. Kid didn't need to be jealous over Maka. Kid is the one Soul loves. No one else. Kid smiled to himself.

_*Sometimes...jealousy is a good thing._* He thought to himself.


End file.
